


秘而不宣

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	秘而不宣

也不知道这些房间之间的隔音怎么样。

不过想必也不会太好，毕竟此时来自隔壁房间的钢琴曲正从李知勋的指间里流畅地流出，一路传进耳里，其实是动听的很。

虽然权顺荣这个时候根本没办法分神好好品味这一首首曲子。

“嗯……”他发红的耳尖被人叼在嘴里，裤子拉链被拉开，那只不属于他的手沿着内裤伸进里面，两根手指一点一点摸过去，还没摸到最想摸的就开始画着圈地逗他，拨弄他的耻毛，直到他终于忍不住在对方怀里扭动抗议才罢休。

温热的气息呼到他的耳旁，先是轻笑了一声，过后故意压低的声线便在他耳边响起。“顺荣……小荣……我们小荣好兴奋哦，明明之前都没有这么兴奋耶。”他亲昵地用下巴蹭蹭他的肩膀像是撒娇，处在内裤里那只手总算是摸到了权顺荣的性器，恶劣地托着掂量了一下，感受到前端流出的液体沾到手上，这才拉下他的内裤，让束缚已久的性器痛快地暴露在外。

“净汉哥……”

只是权顺荣噘起嘴巴的委屈模样看着让人更想欺负，本来想着求饶卖乖的手段全数变成尹净汉眼里的挑逗，凑过去贴上那两瓣粉嫩嘴唇亲得啧啧作响，引得人直喘气，移开一看更是看着眼含水汽，一副任人摆布的软糯模样。

“真乖。”尹净汉又靠过去奖励性的亲吻他的眼角，原本单单握着对方柱身的手却突然有了动作，前后快速地套弄，很快把他弄得完全勃起。

事实上尹净汉并不是站在他的前面，而是在他身后反手变相把权顺荣钳住无法逃脱，不过对权顺荣可谓是雪上加霜的是，在他这副被玩弄得气喘吁吁的淫靡模样的对面，其实是一面单面玻璃。

一面是玻璃，另一面则是镜子。

是镜子的那一面，正是心血来潮来到这里弹钢琴的李知勋。

“呜……净汉哥……”即使权顺荣清楚地知道，位于另一个房间的李知勋是绝不会透过玻璃看到这个房间里的这番场景，但只要看到李知勋在弹琴时无意间的抬眼，他都会忍不住羞耻地呜咽出声，朝着尹净汉求救。

只是尹净汉从来都不会如他所愿，这样的示弱不仅不会让他心生怜意，反而令他玩心大起，恶劣地勾起嘴角露出一个坏笑，低头在他刚才扯开衣领露出的锁骨上啃出一个小小的印记，抬起头又很是温柔地对他说话。“知勋看不见的，他那边是镜子哦，只有我们能看见他，他又看不见我们。”虽然说的话根本就像是恶魔的低语。“要不要走近看看？”

“不！不行！”权顺荣随即惊呼出声，腿一软差点站不住，幸好被尹净汉及时架起来，听着他在他耳边笑得开怀委屈得回头瞪了他一眼，就是对方手上一个收紧他那个瞪眼就变了味，看到尹净汉眼里又变成别的意思。

他原本以为尹净汉就此放弃，没想下一秒却真的被半抱半推地往前走，一步一步靠近玻璃。“就要。”

李知勋还在隔壁随意地弹钢琴，因为手感极佳没有出错脸上的笑容越来越明显，弹的曲子也从华丽悠长的调子变成带有俏皮意味的，他笑得可爱，依旧时不时无意地抬眼，惹得权顺荣一阵颤抖。

当然权顺荣的颤抖不仅仅是因为李知勋，更多是因为此时正专心致志帮他做扩张的尹净汉。这场性事来得突然，双方都没有准备任何东西，但是箭在弦上不得不做，尹净汉只好把权顺荣摸出来，然后试图用他的东西帮他扩张。

难是难，痛当然也痛，但耐不过渴望做爱的迫切，加上尹净汉对待性事又异常耐心，手里不仅沾了权顺荣的精液，还让权顺荣舔湿他的手指，弄了好久，听着李知勋在那头又弹完一首曲子翻了下琴谱再次开始才堪堪扩张好，脱了裤子才捅进去一个头就疼得权顺荣直落泪。

“哦不哭不哭，顺荣乖别哭。”尹净汉看权顺荣哭成这样也有些不忍，小心翼翼地哄他，像是在哄孩子一样，好不容易等他冷静下来，才扶着他的腰慢慢推进去，边进还边观察他的反应，直到看到对方终于停止流泪，觉得丢脸地吸了吸鼻子才松了一口气，这才抓着他的手让他摁着玻璃，然后扶着他的腰循序渐进、从慢到快地动起来。

“嗯……嗯……嗯……”

尹净汉每动一下，都能换来权顺荣强忍又摁不住的甜腻嘤咛，黏糊糊的似乎要连成一片，连带着那点皮肉和皮肉撞到一起的拍打声，通通传到耳中。

权顺荣有些失神，意识却在李知勋突然停下动作，皱着眉起身朝这边走来时变得清晰。

也不知道是巧合还是怎的，李知勋居然刚好就停到了他们面前，而且还歪着头，好奇地看着他们，似乎还侧着耳想要听些什么。

他听到了！权顺荣急忙捂住自己的嘴巴，想藏匿自己放浪的呻吟，却没能止住身后主导者的坏心思，被尹净汉一个一个猛撞就没了力气，接连频频顶到敏感点更是让他完全忘记自己刚才还想着要藏起来的心思，只顾着跟着尹净汉的动作和快感嗯嗯啊啊地叫出声。

“净汉哥哈……不行了要……啊……要射……要……”

“那就射出来，没关系的呀。”

嘴上引诱，身下也没停，尹净汉清楚地知道权顺荣就吃这套，反正事后生气是事后的事，现在就是先做个够本再说。

“唔——”

权顺荣这声呻吟来的又长又尖，加上身后又一个夹紧，尹净汉立刻心领意会地撑着他，让他不至于因为高潮过后无力跌坐在地。果然侧头看他再也忍不住，性器一抖，射出的精液全部溅到了玻璃上。

而且透过玻璃像是也溅到了站在玻璃对面的李知勋身上。


End file.
